Forever
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: OneShot, Danny's POV. This is the story of what I remember happened when Dan attacked the second timeand what actually did. Character death


-Forever-

Is anyone out there? Is anyone going to hear me? _Is there anyone going to listen to my story, all about the—_

Oh, hi. Knew Beatles would work. First, before the story, I have a question. Where _are_ we? I mean, this place is a horrible, ugly, smelly du—

…

You live here? It's great! Love the color of that, uh, refuse, it brings out the beauty of the rest of this place! This place is a dump! Everything's _gray!_

…

My story? Oh, right. See, it all started when I was fourteen… but you already know that part. _Everyone_ does. Let's skip forward.

My seventeenth birthday. There was this huge party, and the whole school came. Not 'cause of _me_, 'cause Vlad had announced to the world that I was Phantom. Instant—yet shallow—popularity. 'Course, Sam and Tuck were still my best friends, and I didn't even _think_ of joining the A-list again. They were jerks, anyway.

So, the party. It was awesome! I had a great time, but then _he_ came.

Dan.

He killed everyone. Left me. I tried to stop him, and he beat me at every turn. If I thought up a plan, he already knew it.

…

Why? 'Cause he's me. Evil me. Evil me from the future. …No! _OW!_ Evil me from an _alternate_ future!

…

How'd he get here? 'Cause he exists outside of time. That one's kinda my fault. I fought him before, when I was fourteen. I had finally captured him in the Fenton Thermos when—

…

It's a thermos that catches ghosts. … Yes, I'm serious!

…

Hey! Quit laughing! I'm trying to tell you my story! Geez, I finally decide to tell after a few years, and you just laugh at me. Hmph.

…

Right. So, I had just caught him when the Nasty Sauce exploded.

…

Yes, Nasty Sauce.

So, I tried to save my family, friends, and Mr. Lancer who were trapped, but I didn't make it. Then, out of nowhere, this ghost freezes time and saves them! And here I was thinking I'd be sent to Vlad and become Dan even after all that! So, one crisis averted.

Then, Vlad blabbed. 'Course, he didn't expose himself, only me. So I'm trying to keep it quiet, and the whole world knows, but no one knows about Vlad.

…

Yeah, eventually I explained to my family. How'd you know that? Anyways, they accepted me and no longer trusted Vlad. Haven't heard from him since.

Then, Dan came back at that party and … killed them. Again. I was _so_ angry. I was reckless. He hit me so hard, I was knocked out for a few weeks. He hadn't gone anywhere, hoping to finish me first.

…

What happened? We fought. A huge, epic battle. It lasted days, I think. Both of us were running on adrenaline.

Then, I finally got the advantage. A small one, but an advantage nonetheless. I caught him again and gave him back to the time ghost. I had won, but my family and friends were gone. Not that I minded in Valerie's case. She still tried to kill me after she found out. … Okay, maybe I cared _a little_…. In my mind, I had lost the most important battle _ever._

…

What do you mean, you know all this? I haven't told _anyone_, and the city's gone.

…

_You're_ the time ghost? Ha! You can't be! He disappeared.

…

What do you mean by 'It's my time'? Surely not….

…

NO! I can't! I—I never said good-bye….

…

Of course I know they're dead, but I wish they weren't. If you _are_ the time ghost, can't you bring them back?

…

Ha ha! Millions of years? It's been two, three at the most. I think I would've noticed if—

…

I'm not crazy! Why would you say that?

…

Dan… made me… go insane? By—killing—them? But, how…?

…

Of course. _Sam_. I went mad 'cause Sam was gone. So, what _did_ happen?

…

…

…

…

So, after he killed everyone at the party, I went insane at seeing Sam's body? Then, you came in to get Dan. Why didn't you bring them back then?

…

I see. So, it was their time to go.

And now it's mine. If it really _has_ been millions of years, why haven't I left this spot?

…

Oh, he destroyed… everything…. The whole world's a dump like this place….

A—alright, let's go. I'm ready.

…

What do you mean, there's a way to bring them back? I thought you said—

…

Oh, you needed to see that I was ready in case it didn't work.

And I am.

…

Consequences? I don't care about consequences as long as they're alive!

Let's do it.

…

Whoa! I forgot about the time-travel head rush.

…

No, don't worry, I'm okay. Where are they?

…

Ah, yeah, I see them. This _will_ work, right?

…

…

I see. So the consequence is my life for all of theirs. I get it. I'd rather know the world survived without me than know I'd caused its destruction. In more ways than one.

…

But, could I say good-bye? Just to Sam? It won't take long, I promise.

…

…

But—!

…

Oh, okay, continue.

…

…

Oh, thank you! Don't worry, all I need is five, ten minutes.

…

Hi, Sammy, Sam. Heh, I still remember giving you those nicknames. Samantha was way too girlie for you. I didn't know they'd stick. I thought you'd have preferred something less… normal, like, I dunno, Mantha or something.

I guess everyone was right all along, whether we saw it or not. We _are_ lovebirds.

…

Sorry, but it _is_ true! I know, you'd kill me if I say that in public.

…

Why am I acting like this? Oh, no reason. Why did my voice change pitch? WHY? Just… fond memories.

Teh, like when Spectra took over that hospital, and _Tucker_ had to save us. He was terrified all along, then we just left him with that crazy old guy.

…

See? I can still make you laugh. Glad to know I haven't lost my touch. I was worried about that for a _long_ time, especially during the 'Gregor/Elliot' thing. But, hey, it worked out, right?

We had good times together, didn't we? All those fake-out make-outs, blushing moments, jealous fits.

…

Seriously, Sam, you think I'm still _that_ clueless? I saw all those dented lockers when I was going out with Paulina/Kitty. I even saw the twitching when I was with Valerie. I'm sorry I laughed at you for that. You were right. I was flirting with disaster.

It means so much to me that you stuck with me. Through _everything_. Even out 'fun', unplanned, cross-country trip.

…

Yeah, not so fun, aye?

Thanks so much, Sam. I just wanted to make sure you knew what all you meant to me. You were the best not-quite-a-girlfriend-but-hopeful I ever had. _Ever_.

…

…

Yeah, I know. I know I sound like I'm leaving, but know this: As long as you believe in me, _I will be there_.

If you ever need help, _I will be there_.

If you're ever in trouble, _I will be there_.

If you ever need protection, _I will be there_.

If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, _I will be there_.

If you ever need someone to vent to, _I will be there_.

If you ever need help against your insane parents, _I will be there_.

If you ever need to beat up Tuck for no apparent reason, _I will be there_.

If you ever need to get back at a jerk that broke your heart, given it's not me, _I will be there_.

If you ever need someone to make you laugh, _I will be there_.

… If you ever need _me_, **_I WILL be there._**

I _will_ help you, Sam, even when I'm gone. I love you, Sam, and will protect you.

**_Forever_**.

…

…

…

_/sigh/_ Okay, I'm ready now.


End file.
